


Stuck On You

by doobler



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Cartoon), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Public Sex, Trauma, Villains, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: An AU where Buzz, the supreme high commander and evil conquering emperor, picks up Woody the Hunter, an Earthling outlaw who's just as insane and unhinged as he isNow a series
Relationships: Buzz Lightyear/Woody Pride
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Woody was beginning to love the smell of mass destruction and chaos. 

Chemical fire, thick smoke, the burn of the lower atmosphere dissolving; it was addictive. His mind equated these scents with good memories, standing at Buzz's side as everything burned around them. He twirled his blaster before firing at the final supports of a nearby building. It crumbled like a sandcastle swallowed by the rising tide.

"Not so tough guy now, huh?" He cackled, locking his sights on a nearby freighter. 

Hornets swarmed behind him, using their combined strength to haul up a bigger truck and heft it into the river. The bots had grown on him over the past few months. Buzz's design choices were always pretty solid and the Hornets were both attractive and deadly. Woody loved watching them work, like big mechanical ants, hive-minded for the sake of villainy. 

"Hey Buzzy, when are we headin' out?" Woody purred into his comm, blowing up the kridian oil tanker to his right. "I'm gettin' kinda bored, maybe I'll head back to the ship while you wrap up here."

" _I'd be fine with that,_ " Buzz rumbled in reply. Screaming could be heard in the backdrop. " _I'll have the Hornets assemble a teleport pad for you. Stand by."_

Woody holstered his blaster, tucking his fists into his pockets and swaggering down the street. Alaris-A was in shambles, its capital razed nearly to the ground. Dignitaries still huddled in the primary government building, hiding in their state-of-the-art bunker deep below the surface. The trillium steel took time to cut through so, as the Hornets worked, Buzz kept himself busy by ripping apart every single thing that woefully fell into his line of sight.

"After this, we should hit the drawing board," Woody stood in the city center, hips cocked, head tilted far back to watch their ship idling overhead. "I think I just got inspiration for a new flamethrower--"

He didn't even have time to scream before something hard and solid slammed into the back of his head. He crumpled on the ground, out cold before he even touched asphalt.

\---

Woody woke up in a cell. He tried to struggle out of his restraints, only to find his entire right arm was non-functional. A jolt of panic stabbed through his chest. He took a deep shaky breath, doing his best to remain calm.

Based on the design alone, Woody could tell he was in a Star Command holding cell. Great. Buzz would tear him a new one once he found out the supposed great hunter had been taken by Command of all people. It'd almost be better if he'd been accidentally taken by a fellow villain. At least then, he wouldn't feel embarrassed.

"Rise and shine, Pride."

An officer he didn't recognize rapped against the cell door. Then again, Woody really only knew the leaders of Command. Everyone else was just flammable fodder.

"Bite me." Woody scowled. The cell was oddly spherical with a single plexiglass window that took up half the door. 

"Testy," She sneered. "It's not my fault you got yourself caught."

Woody gritted his teeth, lowering his head. Shame coiled in his gut. He kicked at the door and the officer didn't even flinch. 

"Just you wait 'til Buzz gets here," He growled. "You'll all fucking burn."

"That's the plan," She moved with confidence, her smile icy. "The emperor would never abandon his precious hunter. And if he does--"

She laughed, turning on her heels and waving nonchalantly.

"Then at least we've got you."

Woody let out a frustrated cry. He managed to haul himself to his feet, rising to slam his good shoulder against the door. He peered out through the window, hyperventilating. He was being held in a massive cell block, surrounded on both sides by other units. His own was in solitary, however, a good hundred feet between him and the next cell. 

Sliding down against the door, Woody thumped his head back against the wall. He was trapped like a rat, alone, abandoned. Suddenly, his restraints fizzled off, leaving him with two deactivated cuffs. Feeling returned in his prosthetic. At least he had some mobility. No doubt the restraints were toggled remotely. Slamming his fist against the door, he thought about Buzz.

"He'll come for me," Woody breathed, hands shaking. "And when he does, you're all as good as dead."

\---

Woody was reclining on his cot when his cuffs came back online. His right side fell limply against the bed and he groaned.

"Meal time, Pride."

The slot under the cell door's window slid open and a tray was pushed through. When the officer's steps faded away, the cuffs powered off and he was free to move again. He investigated the tray. A carton of milk, what looked like meatloaf, a side of vegetables, and an apple. The available utensil looked like a spoon without a handle. Not that it mattered; the cell was entirely smooth and seamless. There were no bolts to unscrew or panels to wedge open. 

"Blech." Woody grimaced.

He left the tray on its shelf and curled back up on his cot, the cogs in his head churning as he plotted. His cybernetic eye didn't help much, only identifying that the cell was made out of a highly dense and tough polymer. There was nothing to create a spark with, no weapons, no tools, nothing. His prosthetic arm had been tampered with, all of its secondary functions wholly offline. Its only purpose was an arm now. His signal was blocked and he couldn't identify his location. He was stuck.

\---

A day passed. Then two. Then five.

Woody refused to eat. He stayed on the cot or paced around for hours. When frustration overtook him, he ripped off his prosthetic arm and hurled it at the cell wall. Nothing, not even a scratch. Star Command's greatest minds had to be behind this. Woody wondered if the cell had originally been meant to hold Buzz and not himself. Probably not. A cell for Buzz would be more dramatic with actual elements of torture. This was just a kennel for a lost dog.

Woody pressed his face against the cot's scratchy blanket. He'd been woozy and weak all day, no doubt thanks to his feeble attempt at a hunger strike. Occasionally, an officer came to speak with him, interrogate. He either spent the entire conversation hurling insults or saying nothing at all.

Anxiety and doubt crept into his heart. He'd been abandoned before, left behind like trash. Buzz wouldn't leave him behind, right? Things were different now, weren't they? It'd been only a few months since Woody had left Earth to travel the stars and it all felt so real, so new, so solid. He loved Buzz already but did he feel the same way?

Woody curled up tighter. He dug his nails into his palm, the sharp pain keeping him grounded.

Of course Buzz cared for him. He took him into his arms almost immediately after meeting. He gave him a new eye and a new arm for nothing in return. He fed him, gave him a home, included him in all his villainous plots. They slept together, bathed together, fought together. Sure, they argued sometimes, but what couple didn't?

"Your boyfriend not here yet?" An officer snarked, taking away yesterday's dinner and sliding in today's breakfast.

"Fuck off." He wheezed in a breathy hush.

"Suit yourself," They shrugged, sealing shut the slot. "I'd eat if I were you, who knows how long you'll be here."

Woody let his eyes slide shut, blocking out the barrage of negative thoughts. He'd barely slept, his eyes hurt, his head ached. When sleep did find him, it was fitful and wracked with nightmares.

\---

_"I could give you a new eye. And an arm, if that's what you wish."_

_Woody turned away from Roundup Ranch, putting his back to the massive fire. He could feel the heat tickling at his spine as his childhood home went up in flames. Buzz reached out, stroking a finger down his face, tracing the scar that cut along his cheek._

_"Really?" Woody flipped up his eyepatch, showing off the partially closed wound and empty socket beneath. "You think I need an upgrade or something, huh?"_

_"If that's what you wanted. You could come with me, spread chaos through the stars, and I would take care of you, make you better than before."_

_Woody instinctively went to rub at his arm, only to remember he'd shattered his prosthetic just earlier. He felt off-balance, out of his league, and lost. He covered Buzz's hand with his own, letting his eye flutter shut. Running rampant through the galaxy with an equally unhinged and truly gorgeous space emperor sounded like some far-off fiction, yet here it was lain before him._

_"... Okay. I'll bite."_

_"You must know," Buzz closed the gap between them, tilting his head up slightly to meet the hunter's gaze. "You'll be mine. Only mine. Once you have my tech in you, I'll never let you go."_

_Woody shuddered. God, that sounded like heaven, to be owned, to be wanted, to not ever again be alone or abandoned. He bowed his head, ghosting his lips against Buzz's._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

\---

It was week and a day after Woody's arrival when the prison was attacked.

A massive explosion shook the building and the roof caved in. Woody didn't move. He was so tired. His heart hurt. He barely even paid attention to the screams of Star Command officers, the whine of blasters firing, the boom of incendiary ammo. He only jerked out of his daze at the screech of a high powered lazer burning through the cell door.

"Buzz?" Came Woody's hoarse gasp.

"Of course," He sneered as he struggled to carve through the material. "Star Command really went all out, I almost want to commend them."

He finally broke through, hefting the door off and throwing it behind him. He took in the scene, Woody curled up on the cot, his arm discarded carelessly on the floor. He shook his head, an annoyed sound leaving his mouth.

"You're such an idiot sometimes."

Woody yelped as two strong arms tucked under him, picking him up bridal-style. Buzz bent down slightly, brows knit in concentration.

"Grab your arm, doll." He commanded and Woody snatched it up in a flash. The petname made his skin burn.

"I uh. What took so long?" Woody kept his arm tight against his chest, holding back the urge to snuggle up in his lover's embrace.

"Star Command bastards implanted a strong EMP on the ship," He scowled, rolling his eyes. "We were stuck idling for a solid week. After that, it was all travel time."

Buzz carried him across the floor. It was intense chaos all around them, officers peeling through the air, fighting off both Hornets and escaping prisoners. Buzz didn't flinch once, his stride unwavering. An officer landed beside them, brandishing a blaster. Just as quickly, a Hornet scooped them up, dumping them off the walkway and onto the floor nearly a mile below. A teleport pad was already set up and online.

"I thought--"

"I wouldn't ever abandon you, Woody, use your brain and not your feelings," Buzz fixed him with an icy blue stare. "I told you you were mine now. I meant it."

Woody wound his arm around Buzz's neck, clinging tightly. In his weakened state, the sensation of his atoms being rearranged and placed onto the ship nearly made him faint. He dropped his head, going limp in Buzz's arms.

"Take us out of here," Buzz barked. "And get me a basic medbay set up in my quarters, now."

"Of course, my liege!" The Grubs squeaked back.

In no time at all, they were out of Alliance territory and back in the empty outer limits.

Buzz carried Woody to their room, setting him on his side of the bed. An IV and monitor were waiting for them. Rolling his sleeve up above his elbow, Buzz inserted the cannula into the crook of Woody's arm.

"Stay here and rest, don't take it out, understand?" He ordered, gently rubbing his thumb just above the injection point.

Woody went to snatch at Buzz's arm but his prosthetic was gone, spirited away to be repaired. He made a desperate little gasp and Buzz sunk down on the bed beside him.

"You're weak, I'm assuming you refused to eat this whole time," Buzz managed a soft smile, reaching over to swipe a few stray locks out of Woody's eye. "I admire your stubbornness but that was foolish, you need your strength in situations like that."

"I was angry," Woody's voice was nearly non-existent. Exhaustion was slowly pulling him under. "I didn't want their fucking scraps."

"I'll make sure you have a good meal when you're rested, okay?"

Buzz leaned over, bracing himself on one arm to smother kisses along the column of Woody's neck. The hunter let out a weak giggle, rolling his bad shoulder in a playful attempt to bat him off.

"... Why didn't you stay to rip that prison apart?" Woody spoke up after a while.

"I can go back any damn time I want," Buzz muttered, his voice muffled against his lover's skin. "You were the priority."

He rose, fixing Woody with a stern look.

"I need to get some work done now. You stay here and rest. I'll have someone at the door to ensure you don't go anywhere."

"Will you be back?" Woody's eyes were already closed.

"Yes. Now rest, my doll."

\---

Woody was woken up not by the scratch of an itchy cot beneath him but by Buzz's warm broad hand rubbing circles along his chest. Woody shuddered, twisting his head back to meet his eyes. Buzz was out of his imperial armor, dressed in a dark sleeveless bodysuit. He smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hello," He rumbled, pulling Woody back against him. "Feel any better?"

"A bit," Woody tangled his legs with Buzz's. "Did you get that work done?"

"Mmhm. Blew up that hidden Command base we'd been looking for. Got the communications relay and tracking coordinates from the prison."

Woody opened his mouth but no words came out. He gasped a quiet moan as two hands dragged all over his body, one tenderly removing the IV drip from his arm while the other smoothly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Sorry but your prosthetic's not ready yet," Buzz's voice was low and rough around the edges. "You'll be okay without it?"

"Y-yeah, of course."

Gritting his teeth, Woody tried not to buck his hips as Buzz slid his hand down into his jeans. He loosened his belt, popping out the single button. 

"I was worried about you," Buzz spoke into the nape of Woody's neck. "It was sobering. I never... Thought I'd care about anything more than being a sick twisted evil son of a bitch and yet. I was gnawing on my fingers thinking about you locked away from me in some filthy Star Command prison. I don't think I slept more than a couple hours for the entire week."

Woody hissed. Buzz's hand was so warm around his length, working him with slow strokes. He chewed down on his lip, letting out a breathy moan when his free hand kneaded up and down his torso.

"I was a wreck without you here," Buzz continued, his lips ghosting the shell of Woody's ear. "You always make me so calm with your presence, I feel like I can only think clearly when you're with me. Everything and everyone else is annoying and insufferable but you--"

Buzz worked both of his hands down Woody's pants, one stroking him from root to tip while the other slid further back between his thighs. Woody reached back, twisting his fingers into Buzz's hair.

"I'd torch every last planet for you," Woody interjected the promise with a whining moan. "I'd blow it all up, dissolve every star, consume an entire black hole for you, I'd rebuild it in your image and tear it down again as many times as you'd like, all for you--"

Woody gasped, fingers working him open in tandem with the vice grip around his member. He scrambled to help as Buzz yanked his jeans down to his knees, pushing into him with stuttering thrusts. It was dry and burning but Woody ate it all up. When Buzz shoved his fingers into his mouth, he made sure they were dripping wet and thanked him with enthusiasm.

"I could never leave you behind," Buzz growled, sinking into Woody completely, now at least a little slick. "I would lose part of myself if I left you behind. You've crawled under my skin and you can't get out, I don't ever want you to--"

Woody let out a choked off moan as he came, toes curling, eyes squeezing shut. Buzz didn't last long either, managing a few staggering thrusts before he finished as well, filling the hunter to the brim. They both slumped into the mattress with a satisfied sigh. The air was humid now and smelled like sex.

"I love you, Woody," Buzz whispered, burying his face in his lover's hair. "I won't ever leave you behind."

"I... I l-love you, too," Woody stammered. "And... I won't leave your side. Ever."

With a smug little smile, Buzz curled himself along Woody's back, cradling him close. It wasn't long before Woody was swallowed whole by restful and dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh, look at me, I'm the captain of the resistance! I've got pedigree! Look at my big shiny sword and my big fancy boots!"

Woody rolled his eyes. He plucked up the cutlass in question, turning it over in his hands. It was nice, certainly, but boring. The jewels encrusted in the hilt looked genuine but he didn't care about money. When he thumbed the big red ruby sat upon the guard, the pommel dropped out, revealing a little cache of poison. Woody's face lit up.

"Wow, I'm actually a little bit impressed!" He tilted his head to the side, lips pulled back in a devilish grin. "Were you planning on taking yourself out? Or me?"

"The emperor." They growled, struggling against the table's restraints. 

Woody's smile dropped. He crossed his arms behind his back, striding across the torture room floor. He gracefully swung the cutlass across his palm, delighting in the little scratching noises that came from the jewels sliding along his prosthetic palm. With terrifying accuracy, he hurled it across the room. The blade sang through the air, embedding itself into the rebel captain's thigh. They screamed, thrashing harder.

"Just because I'm easy on the eyes," Woody raised his boot, slamming it down on the sword's hilt so it tore through flesh and tendons. "Doesn't mean I'm not also a threat."

Fully pissed off, he stormed out of the room and through the ship's many halls. The further he got, the faster he calmed down. He knew little minions scuttled around outside his field of vision. It'd be unwise to disturb the hunter when he was angry.

The bridge's doors slid open and all the tension in Woody's body melted away. He rounded the captain's chair, a tall and mighty throne in the room's center, and plopped down on the arm.

"Annoying little prick," He grumbled, shaking the vial of poison in his hand. "But good taste in weapons."

"What happened?" Buzz didn't even look up from the controls, charting a course for their next destination.

"I got upset, get off my back."

Buzz snapped, grabbing a fistful of Woody's collar and tugging him down. Their noses nearly touched. For a brief few moments, neither men seemed to breathe. Buzz craned his neck and their lips met in a surprisingly tender kiss.

"Where are we going?" Woody asked, his voice soft. "Another disgusting planet to bomb?"

"We're taking a little detour," Buzz's eyes were cold, like compressed ice. "There's a moon nearby known for it's trillium mines and diamond quarries. From what I've heard, it's a sight to behold."

"Will you take me to see it?" Woody grinned. Their lips brushed together as they talked. "And will you hold my hand when we blow it sky high?"

"I'll do you one better; we'll drink champagne, make love in the deepest lacus we can find, then set it all on fire and watch it all burn."

Woody's laugh was a bit dorky, open-mouthed and unrestrained, but Buzz thought it sounded like windchimes and rain.

"I like your style."

\---

Buzz kept his promise.

Champagne.

A beautiful view.

Complete and total privacy.

"I saw the surveillance tapes," Buzz lifted his head from its place buried in Woody's neck. "When you were torturing that rebel captain."

"Yeah?" Woody grinned, dragging hot kisses up Buzz's jaw. "See something you like?"

"I had no idea you could throw swords like that--"

Buzz easily hauled the hunter into his lap, still hilted deep inside him. Woody moaned at the change of position, slumping against his lover's chest. He'd probably never get used to how big Buzz was.

"--Do you... Have any other skills I don't know about?" 

"I can shoot a fly out the air from twenty feet away," Woody gasped. Strong fingers sank into his waist, hefting him up to drop back down on Buzz's length. "And throw knives at moving targets on horseback."

"God," Buzz squeezed his eyes shut, letting his forehead thump against Woody's sternum. "If the other villains knew, imagine how badly they'd want you on their team."

"Like that'd ever happen," Woody sank his teeth under the bolt of Buzz's jaw, soothing the sting with the flat of his tongue. "I'm yours, you're keeping me."

"Of course," Buzz swore. He yanked Woody down, shuddering as he filled him to the brim. "I'd die before I gave you up."

Woody smiled at that, tilting the emperor's head up for a kiss. Here, in the moon's deepest lake, they had each other. For a moment, nothing else mattered at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"You looked really cool out there, y'know?"

Buzz chewed down on his lower lip, his breathing controlled but obviously labored. He curled his fingers into the arms of his throne, eyelids fluttering. 

"You sound so manly when you're yelling orders," Woody drawled. God, he was hamming it up hard. "You could boss me around for hours and I'd love every second of it."

"You hate being bossed around." Buzz bit out.

"Exactly."

The clash of cybernetic enhancements against his flushed member made Buzz's head spin. Woody's slim body crowded up against his side, draped along his back. Every inch of his senses was filled with the hunter's presence; the smell of his shampoo, the waves of hot breath against the back, the lingering taste of peppermint kisses. Buzz hissed as fingers squeezed on the upstroke. He pressed his toes down against the base of his boots.

"God, and when you snapped that Ranger's spine over your knee," Woody licked a hot stripe up Buzz's neck. "Incredible. Breathtaking. Magnificent."

Woody kept stroking him through it, working his length from root to tip. Buzz thumped his head back, clenching his fists. A handjob shouldn't be driving him so insane and yet here he was. Usually, he didn't care what his henchmen saw, Woody occasionally walked around the star cruiser without pants, but now? He felt almost mortified at the thought. He, the great evil emperor, unraveled by a vanilla little handjob? Woody's voice in his ear again had him reeling.

"Star Command falls apart more and more each day and it's all you, only you," Woody increased his pace and pressure. "Building an empire; genius, a master of combat, a savant of battlefield tactics. Powerful, dominant, unstoppable, inevitable--"

Buzz gripped at Woody's arm, yanking him closer. He came, bucking up into his lover's grip, the only sound escaping his lips being a breathy sigh. When he calmed down, he went limp, sinking into Woody's embrace.

"Th. Thanks." Buzz whispered, craning his neck for a kiss.

"Of course, my lord," Woody winked. He nibbled down on Buzz's lower lip, dragging his clean hand through a shock of blue hair. "I had fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Woody flinched at the harsh light. He went to shield his eyes with his hand, only to realize he was down an arm and the other was restrained. A jolt of panic stabbed through his heart. Where was he? He'd been asleep up until now, had he been kidnapped? His eyes adjusted and no, he was clearly still on the star cruiser. When he swung his head over, he finally noticed Buzz sitting beside him in cold silence.

"What the fuck is this," Woody spat, struggling against his bonds. "Why am I strapped down?"

"This would've been a normal therapy session if I didn't know you better." Buzz replied.

Woody raised his brows, challenging him.

"I know you have a knife in your boot."

"... Fair."

His brain caught up with Buzz's words and he narrowed his eyes, frowning.

"Wait, therapy?"

"Sure, we'll call it that," Buzz leaned forward, bracing both hands on his knees. "It's been a year already, Woody. An entire year. Yet you still have this massive abandonment complex. I don't understand. I've shown you countless times now that I have no intentions of dumping or leaving you behind. Why are you still acting like this?"

"Why?" Woody's laugh was bitter. "I dunno, why are you still a trigger-happy maniac with a thirst for blood and chaos?"

"That's not--"

"I dunno, why don't you ask them and not me?" Woody's voice hitched and Buzz knew it was time to shut up and listen. "Why don't you ask Mom? Or Molly? Or An-- or And-- Ask them!"

Gritting his teeth, he yanked at his wrist. The leather straps dug into his arm, flush against his legs when he squirmed.

"Maybe it's because I've been left behind before! I dunno?!" Tears were streaming down Woody's cheeks. He hiccuped. "Maybe it's because I've trusted people before and it's backfired?! Maybe it's because I've been stabbed in the back?! Maybe it's because anyone who doesn't leave on their own is taken from me, like Jess--"

Woody's eyes went wide, his voice ripped from his throat. He wept, his head thumping back against the table. It was like tearing out the stitches on a fresh wound, jiggling around a splinter until you bled, closing the door on your foot to feel again. God, it hurt. It hurt so bad. Buzz undid the straps and took the cowboy into his his arms, hugging him close. He stroked down his back, taking his meager weight against him. Woody sobbed and choked and wailed. Buzz didn't stop him.

"I'm... Sorry," He managed. The words stung but settled right against his heart. "I can't... Promise you more than I am already that things are different now. You're mine. Only mine. Nothing will change that. You could put a gun in my mouth and set me on fire and you would still be mine."

Woody's sobbing grew quieter. He balled his fist into the short hairs at the back of Buzz's head. 

"I'll... Do my best to understand you," Buzz swore. "But meet me halfway. Trust me more. We can't work to the best of our ability if we aren't on the same page. I can't be out there dodging shots and planning downfalls if I'm not 100% confident that you're by my side. I just can't. I'm with you. Please. Be with me."

Woody nodded, curling up tighter in his lover's lap. With a quiet sigh, Buzz scooped him up, easily carrying him through the ship to their bedroom. He laid Woody down, pulling him against his chest, and carded his hands through soft cinnamon hair.

"You're not going anywhere," Buzz whispered. He knew Woody was already fast asleep. "And neither am I."


	5. Chapter 5

Buzz couldn't believe that he was actually genuinely flustered. His heart was hammering like a war drum, his head spinning like a category five cosmic hurricane. He tightened his grip on Woody's thighs, taking deep shaky breaths.

"You okay?" The hunter asked, lifting then dropping his hips at a steady pace.

"Y-youre bleeding." Buzz choked out.

"Yeah? You like it?"

Woody bumped their noses together. He was a little off balance with his prosthetic shattered and pulverized into space dust but he managed. Buzz could smell the iron in his blood when they were this close, almost tasting the sweet metallic tang at the back of his throat. The injury wasn't bad, he knew for a fact, but it was enough to make him shudder with delight. 

"This is insane." Buzz choked out. 

"Why?" Woody nestled into the emperor's lap, grinning like a little devil. "Afraid we'll get caught? Oh wait, there's no one left to catch us."

His boot scuffled along the fabric beneath them. Star Command's insignia was charred in places but nonetheless completely identifiable. The flag was stained with blood and oil and ash, bunching up under Buzz as he squirmed. His reputation was at stake like this--

"Your reputation?" Woody snorted. Oh, had he been speaking aloud? "This is only improving it, sweetheart. The almighty emperor Lightyear, razing one of Command's top bases into asteroid chunks then fucking his precious little pet on top of their flag. That's so hardcore."

"Pet?" Buzz echoed. "But you're--"

"You know what I mean," It was Woody's turn to blush. He continued his pace, bouncing on Buzz's length. "Having sex with your partner on top of the rubble of your enemy's stronghold? Badass. I'd fuck you again just thinking about it."

Buzz swallowed. His senses were overwhelmed. The lingering high of chaos and destruction, the ecstasy of a battle won, the erotic elation of copulating with his lover; it was too much. He dug his fingers into Woody's slim thighs, panting into the column of his neck. Woody dropped his head, nuzzling into his messy shock of hair.

"I can't decide which is hotter," Woody whispered, letting out a manic giggle. "If you finished inside me or all over this worthless piece of shit flag."

"How about," Buzz's eyelids fluttered. Fuck, he was so hard. "I'll. Finish inside you and you-- can on the flag."

"God, you're so smart and sick and fucked up and I love you, I love you so much, please, Buzz, please, I want it--"

Woody babbled, letting two strong broad hands manhandle him like a ragdoll. Buzz fucked up into him and it wasn't long before he was tipping over the edge. Woody let out a sigh that caught in his throat, coming out like a ragged moan as he was filled near bursting. Curling his fist around Woody's length, Buzz urged him to follow.

"You're going to come for me," Buzz commanded, thumbing that sweet little spot below the head. "Then I'm taking you home for repairs, followed by round two."

"R-round two?" Woody squeaked.

"If you have the strength, yes."

Woody gasped. He twisted his hand into Buzz's hair, spasming in his grip. Ribbons of hot seed splattered against the tattered flag. The image alone sent pleasurable aftershocks through Buzz's body, painting chills along Woody's spine. They both nearly collapsed, barely catching themselves in time.

"Fuck," Woody groaned, draping his long lanky body across his lover. "That was... Ridiculously hot."

"Mine, all mine, you're all mine and no one will take you from me," Buzz swore into the fabric of Woody's bandana. "I can't-- I have to-- we need to get back on the ship, you need a new arm immediately."

Woody squawked as he was lifted clean off of Buzz's lap. The emperor tucked them both away, zipping up Woody's jeans and resealing his bodysuit. Without warning, he threw Woody over his shoulder, marching at a swift pace towards their star cruiser.

"I didn't think sex in the ruins of Command would uh. Do this. To you." Woody stammered, his face beet red.

"You'll see what else it's done to me, just you wait," Buzz thumbed a button on his wrist communicator and the cruiser began to land. "I can only guarantee that it will be messy."

"Just the way I like it." Woody beamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Woody sat squarely on Buzz's stomach, long legs straddling his ribs. He wasn't sure what to say, how to say it, especially with those cold ice blue eyes staring back at him.

"You want me to what?" Woody echoed, slim brows rising high up his forehead.

"I want you to hit me," Buzz repeated, smooth as caramel. "Specifically with your prosthetic."

"... And this isn't... A trap?"

"No?" A brief flash of confusion crossed Buzz's face. "I'm verbally consenting. I won't turn around and be mad, I'm actually requesting it."

"This feels... Wrong." Woody grimaced.

"If you really feel that way, we can stop now."

Woody gave his cheek an experimental tap. Nothing. When he slapped it a little harder, Buzz inhaled sharply through his nose. His expression was still neutral, as it always was, but the slight hitch in his breath was undeniable.

"... You promise you won't get mad?"

"I swear."

With a tight-lipped smile, Woody wound back and smacked Buzz clean across the cheek. His head snapped in the same direction, carrying the inertia. Before Woody could open his mouth and apologize, Buzz let out a rumbling groan. He dug his nails into Woody's thighs, sucking in a deep breath between his teeth.

"... G-good?" Woody asked.

"Again," Came Buzz's strained reply. "Harder."

Woody swallowed but did as he was told. He cracked his palm against Buzz's cheek again, eyes going wide at the emperor's full body reaction. Buzz rolled his hips up against him, his grip iron-clad on Woody's thighs. The moan pulled from his chest was loud and unabashed, catching in his throat before spilling past his lips. When he opened his eyes, they were nearly black.

"Shit, Buzz," Woody gasped, leaning over him to survey the damage. "I didn't think--"

"Again!" Buzz snapped.

The next slap was instinctive, a backhanded strike to the opposite cheek. Buzz's hips bucked fully off the mattress, a loud bassy shout jumping out of his mouth. He slammed his fist against the bed, digging his thumb almost painfully into Woody's inner thigh.

Buzz barely parted his lips to speak when Woody smacked him again, whipping his head back to the side. Fingers scrambled against Woody's skin, rising up to grip at his waist. Buzz was breathing hard.

"Fuck!" He groaned, tipping his head back against the pillows. "God-- that new upgrade is-- POWERFUL."

"You still good...?" Woody's voice was soft and cautious.

"Yeah, give me a moment--"

With his superior strength, Buzz lifted his lover by his hips, scooting his body down. His smug grin went on for miles as he ground his length up against Woody's ass.

"Better," Buzz affirmed. "Again. Give me three in a row."

"Buzz, I'm afraid I'm hurting you," Woody touched his face gingerly, sucking a worried breath of air between teeth. "Your cheeks are _bright_ red."

"I want that. Trust me. Please."

The urge to cross himself overcame Woody. He braced one hand against Buzz's chest, said a silent prayer, and let loose. The first slap made Buzz's jaw drop. The second had his eyes rolling back. The third never came. Buzz snatched up Woody's wrist, mid-swing. His cheeks looked inflamed, his breathing heavy and uneven.

"If you slap me... One more time... I _will_ come."

Woody gulped. Buzz's eyes bore right through him. Even with (just) a shirt on, he felt very naked under that gaze. In an instant, Woody reeled back and slapped Buzz with his free hand. This time, he could feel the sting, the sharp burning heat of flesh ricocheting off of flesh. Buzz let out a surprised gasp, his body tensing up as he came. Woody could feel the wet heat against his lower back, trickling down his ass. 

"... Sweetheart? You alright?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Buzz just laid there, taking slow, deep, easy breaths. He didn't speak for a good while. Releasing his grip on Woody's wrist, he finally went limp, sinking fully against the mattress.

"That was... Nice," Buzz finally said, eyelids fluttering. "I think... We can add that to the official logs as... Something to do again. Sometime."

"If you want," Woody snickered. He brushed an errant lock of blue hair out of his lover's eyes. "I definitely got into it 'round the end there."

Buzz easily flipped Woody off his lap, pining him down against the bed. The hunter laughed brightly, cute little dimples pocking into his cheeks.

"I can return the favor if you would like." Buzz didn't smile but the affection in his eyes was bright and clear.

"You already blew me earlier, I'm fine," Woody beamed. He craned his neck for a kiss. "Didn't you have work to get to anyways?"

Buzz'z expression was blank for a moment. He startled, launching himself off the bed and making a mad dash to the closet. He cursed as he pulled on any clothes he could find, crossing the bedroom floor in quick long strides. He stopped, his finger hovering over the door's release button.

"... Take a nap," He commanded gently, a sweet little sprinkling of awkwardness creeping into his voice. "You've uh. Earned it."

With that, he was gone. Woody snorted, rolling over and curling up. He was out in mere seconds, dreaming of Buzz's bright blue eyes and cherry-red cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! Same username and everything lol  
> Please remember to kudo and comment!


End file.
